


Goat Boy: Infinity War

by heartbeatstumbles



Series: Goat Herder Bucky Barnes AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Any Day Bucky Barnes Isn't Getting Electrocuted by Nazis is a Good Fucking Day, Bucky Learning Self-Care While Still Being Good at Doing Murder, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sorry I Know You Wanted Porn but I am Incapable of Writing It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: More adventures of everyone's favorite goat herder.Written for Morne's Vice and Fen Flash Exchange!





	Goat Boy: Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

> Hi lionessvalenti, I hope you don’t mind that this story shares a world with my other gift for mitsein. I initially wrote them as separate bits, but they worked really well together.

Sometimes Bucky still couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep, like he was suspended in the sludge of a cryochamber and the mental sludge of semiconsciousness and he could feel the ice shards biting at his ears and he could never remember if he was in enemy territory or not. 

When Bucky had been asked to “Take care” of a target, that had always meant kill. He actually had to take care of the goats, though. Feeding and watering and....whatever goats usually did. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes from Brooklyn had never actually _ touched _a goat before Wakanda. Until he did. 

They had four stomachs. Shuri had referred to them as ‘Appetizer, Dinner, Dessert, Dessert Again.’ She then laughed when he said “Really??”

They didn’t teach goat biology in the super soldier toy factory, so he had gotten a lot of impromptu lessons.

Bucky’s therapist had supported his goat hobby, and had called it a form of self-care. Natasha had to explain to him what that was, but it sounded nice. She had also supported his decision to go back under until something was developed to get that shit out of his brain.

So when Bucky woke up months later with all the Super Secret Solder Shit still in his brain, he wondered what was going on. And who the hell was Thanos? It seemed his life was being turned upside down again.

Shuri laughed again when he went back to taking care of the goats. "You don't need to do that, Goat Boy!" But he had continued anyways. He liked it, liked the routine. Plus the goats had all remembered him and grew used to him quickly. They liked his new arm and it helped him adapt to having the killing thing back on him.

Shuri had also made it feel as different as possible from the previous arm. The outer shell looked the same, but the way the arm moved and functioned was so different it was almost easier to adapt. When he woke up the morning after its installation, he again almost expected the electric shock alarm clock. But his life in Wakanda was so, so different now.

Bucky was grateful.

* * *

Later, when Wakanda had been overrun by those Eldritch abominations, Rocket had taken interest in Bucky. Not just because of his sweet, sweet arm (he had to thank Shuri for that again holy _hell_), but also because it smelled like goats.

Goats aside, the arm was pretty fucking sweet. So was the gun they gave him. His deadly marksman's abilities had not deteriorated in the time he wasn't rigorously training, which gave him comfort. He could still protect his friends, which was good because Steve had just run into the forest with no backup like the big idiot he was.


End file.
